The Silvertail Tribe
Introduction Wirha took a deep breath of the fresh Mulgore air as she stood atop the Elder’s Rise in Thunder Bluff. Her once near black fur and manes had become a much more pale grey. Yes, a lot had changed since the time her tribe had fallen apart under the hooves of the Centaur - a fate that had befallen many other tribes as well. The wise Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof had united the Tauren under a single banner – more or less – and the Orcs had offered them a place in the Horde as they helped them drive back the enemy. While glad that her kind now had a land to call their own, Wirha was not too pleased with the present day Horde. Races such as the Blood Elves and the unnatural Undead defiled the lands the Earthmother had so willingly given to all her children. And with the death of Cairne, even a tribe among their own people had betrayed them; the Grimtotem. She shook her head and watched young Enuka practice her fighting skills. Wirha had kept her promise to watch over her and was teaching her all she knew. She had remembered all the things Elder Silvertail had passed on to her all those years ago, and felt she was still discovering new things. If only she could share that traditional knowledge with more of her brethren and sisters. But they never did get reunited with their family. Perhaps it was time to find new blood that would breathe life into the tribe once again. It was now that the Earthmother needed healing more than ever. In order to live on, the legends had to be spread. There would be a new dawn for the Silvertail Tribe. Guild Information (OOC) ﻿The Silvertail Tribe is a Roleplaying guild, set in the atmosphere of a traditional Tauren tribe. The ideals of the tribe and its members are to heal the Earthmother, cleanse the lands and learn from the Tauren legends. - In other words, roleplay the nature-loving creatures, hold events inspired by their tales and lore. And possibly aid eachother in the process of leveling. Who are welcome to join the tribe? Because of these ideals, recruitment is restricted to Tauren, with the very odd exception for Orcs and Trolls if they prove themselves. Goblins, Blood Elves, Undead and Death Knights are generally distrusted and thus not allowed in. The guild's main focus is on people who wish to take part in a roleplaying experience centered around the Tauren. We equally welcome both mains and alts of any level! Rite of Passage If one wishes to apply, they contact Elder Crone Wirha in-game, by mail or whispers. She shall make arrangements to meet them and then send them on a Rite of Passage as a matter of application to become a full member of the Tribe. This will mostly be a simple task – possibly related to the initiate's profession or class of choice. Ranks The ranks in The Silvertail Tribe are quite simple. They are based on the member's chosen class (as that will affect how one is viewed in a tribe), and then on their loyalty to the guild. *'New Blood': People who have been invited into the tribe. They have a Rite of Passage to fulfill before they become a full member. The following ranks are equal to eachother in the tribe's hierarchy, they are based upon class, and are all members: *'Brave': Warriors *'Beastmaster': Hunters *'Chi Channeler': Monks *'Sunwalker': Priests and Paladins *'Warden': Druids *'Seer': Shamans The following are officer ranks, also equal to eachother in the hierarchy, based upon the loyalty to the tribe: *'Guardian': Warrior, Hunter and Paladin officers *'Sage': Shaman, Druid and Priest officers The guild master: *'Elder Crone': Wirha Stripesnout Animal Totem In the guild note, the Animal Totem of our characters is written. This might describe their personality or symbolise what they strive for - their motivation so to speak. One can come up with an animal (existing in WoW) that the member thinks fits their character's personality/motivation or have a look at this helpful site to get an idea. If stumped, Elder Crone Wirha will be glad to assist in finding a suitable totem. Sounds like the beginning of a spiritual quest! Category:Tauren Category:Horde Guild